Rapsodia en lo perdido
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: Todos somos polvo, de ello provenimos y a ello regresaremos. Si ya he perdido todo cuanto poseía...que mas da perderdeme también a mí misma.


**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou Minna!

Soy Kitsune-Megmisama y por fin subo mi primer fic de mi propia imaginaciòn a esta pagina que realmente amo, sobre todo por que me recuerda al y los autores del Fictionpress que son muy buenos...me he enamorado de esa pagina de la cuál subiré historias originales.

Por favor téngame paciencia para subir el séptimo capítulo de Hansoku (no pienso poner excusas en esta ocasión, a pesar de ser ciertas) y el segundo capítulo de "Entre espejos rotos ya lo he empezado a realizar".

**Dedicatoria:**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a mi maestra de Lectura y Redacción; Anrea Leticia,ya que es debido a ella que me he dado cuenta de los errores de mi redacción y de los cuales me he empeñado en corregir y mejorar.

Este cuento fue un pequeño escrito que hicimos en su clase debido a un ejercicio llamado "Lectura de Imagenes".

**Rapsodia en lo perdido**

No sé cuál fue la razón pero permanezco sentada a orillas del mar, de igual manera que hace dos o tres horas. No sé por que pero el mar es una de las pocas cosas que me tranquilizan.

¿Qué por qué me encuentro aquí?.

Sencillo, estoy festejando. El día de hoy cumplo exactamente años, a pesar de mi avanzada edad no poseo una familia a la que me ate a pasar mi cumpleaños en compañía de un esposo gordo y demacradazo; un hijo mayor con jóvenes facciones, exasperado por ver a una vieja contenta por celebrar un años más, cerca de convertirse en un ser inútil, macilento; y una hija, quien a pesar de cantar con vivacidad adornando una hipócrita y falsa sonrisa en su rostro sólo para satisfacer el bochornoso deseo de una mujer en decadencia.

No, prefiero permanecer así, en compañía de mis arrugas y las numerosas canas que visten mi cabello cobrizo, lo prefiero así, en compañía de una reconfortante botella de vino a mis pies, mientras escucho el sordo oleaje a mi alrededor. Sentir el refrescante viento salado en mi rostro marchito. Observar con mis vacíos ojos la poca cantidad de luz que desaparece al ver como la tarde muere para renacer convertida en oscura estela. Visto con un vestido rojo, el mismo que hubiera usado cuando era años más joven, revelando el reflejo de mi edad en mis gruesas piernas que se muestran debido a la corta tela de la falda, mis regordetes brazos tratando en vano parecer sensuales, una ancha espalda llena de recuerdos de muchas manos aventuradas que acariciaban su camino y su forma. Trato de ocultar mi deprimente estado con barato maquillaje pareciendo más una vulgar callejera que una modesta mujer de cincuenta y tantos años.

Termino el último sorbo de vino que la botella puede proporcionarme, para ese entonces mis mejillas se encuentran coloradas debido a que el alcohol juega con mi sangre y cerebro, haciendo que el paisaje delante de mis ojos antes visto hermoso se muestre triste y desolado.

No sé por qué, pero de un momento a otro me levantó, puedo sentir ser observada y trato de usar los pocos encantos que como mujer aún poseo dando a mi intruso una falsa imagen del bienestar que sentirá bajo mi compañía, pero me doy cuenta que todo es inútil, creo que prefiero despedirme.

Avanzo con suaves pasos, la arena encuentra camino a entre el hueco de mis dedos tratando de soportar el gran peso que sostengo bajo él, pero aun así sigo adelante; de repente mi piel se eriza ante el frío contacto del agua.

Sigo sonriendo observando que a lo lejos una pequeña luz me espera al horizonte cuando es realidad una negra soledad la que me aguarda.

- Hoy es un buen día.

Es lo único que puedo pensar. La droga roja ha dejado muerta mi conciencia, sin saber exactamente lo que hago. Mis sentidos reaccionan, pero no desisto de mi voluntario acto...y me hundo, cada vez más, hasta que mis ojos ya no pueden distinguir el tenue resplandor...se va desapareciendo, me voy desapareciendo. No tengo familia ni amigos, nadie me conoce en estos momentos¿cómo puedo existir ante desconocimiento de las personas? Lo mejor es olvidarme a mí misma, creo que éste será mi regalo de cumpleaños.

**Happy End?**

**Notas finales de la autora:**

La verdad es que está muy cortito...pero bueno, lo subí por que me gustó. Espero que den sus opiniones sin importar si son comentarios, dudas o críticas ya que así es como espero mejorara mi redacción...

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!


End file.
